


Silken Ties

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Aerial Silk, F/F, Training, flirtation, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of her training, Nyssa teaches Sara how to use aerial silk, where there are long strips of silk hanging from the ceiling, and athletes/performers wrap their arms in them to climb them and do gymnastics, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Ties

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Sara/Nyssa, aerial silk

Nyssa watched with a smile as Sara used the long silk banners to twirl her body up toward the ceiling, ending in an upright pose, a perfection of strength and balance in her arms, shoulders, and back; then, Nyssa grabbed two other silk banners then and quickly wound her way up, so much faster, more gracefully than Sara could.

"This is the nature of power," Nyssa said when she arrived next to Sara, their faces close as they hovered, "We fly, we are free, but our power and height comes from binding our arms in these bands -- this is the true lesson, that power is constraint."

"I don't see it that way," Sara said with a smirk, "I just think of it as us tying each other up with big silk scarves so we can have sex on the ceiling," and Nyssa -- against her will -- had to smile.


End file.
